


choke this love ('til the veins start to shiver)

by mukeandziamgotmelike



Series: you're the fire and the flood [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies, Hate Sex, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, a little plot at the end, daishou is a hoe lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7726270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeandziamgotmelike/pseuds/mukeandziamgotmelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sighs, knocking on the closed door in front of him reluctantly. There’s soft footsteps from inside the house that stop at the door before it opens. Kuroo waits for the familiar snide comment from the boy now looking him up and down with a smug expression. </p>
<p>3...2...1—</p>
<p>“My, my, Tetsu-chan. To what do I owe the pleasure?”</p>
<p>There it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	choke this love ('til the veins start to shiver)

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO ASHAMED (no I'm not who am I kidding). So this is my first smut I'm posting here so I hope you all like it. Kuroshou is my shit.
> 
> Please enjoy this sin.
> 
> Title is from 'River' by Bishop Briggs.

Kuroo sighs, knocking on the closed door in front of him reluctantly. There’s soft footsteps from inside the house that stop at the door before it opens. Kuroo waits for the familiar snide comment from the boy now looking him up and down with a smug expression.

 

_3...2...1_ —

 

“My, my, Tetsu-chan. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

_There it is._

 

Kuroo glares down at Daishou, crossing his arms. The boy is only in boxers and a loose shirt that exposes his collarbones. “Your parents home?” Daishou raises an eyebrow. “Maybe they are; maybe they’re not. Why, do you want to do _naughty_ things, Tetsu?” Kuroo’s glare gets colder, if possible. “Aw, rough day, kitty cat~?” There’s a fake pout on the other boy’s lips and Kuroo finds himself glancing at them for far too long.

 

“I’m not in the mood for your shit, _Dai-chan_ ,” Kuroo scoffs. “Excuse you, you’re the one who came to me. So, what do you want? I was kinda planning to, you know, sleep,” Daishou says, his smug persona slipping a bit. “You know what I want,” the Nekoma captain replies, his voice lowering. Daishou’s cheeks flush pink, but he pretends it didn’t happen and Kuroo didn’t see it. “Oh, I know, Tetsu. I just wanna hear you say it,” Daishou smirks, quickly gaining his composure back.

 

Kuroo huffs, pushing Daishou through the doorway and slamming the door behind them. Daishou’s back is pressed against the wall, the gaze of Kuroo’s golden eyes pinning him down. “You’re smart enough. I’m sure you can figure this out,” Kuroo purrs in Daishou’s ear, causing a chill to run down the shorter boy’s spine. “C-Come on,” the Nohebi captain stutters, taking Kuroo’s hand and leading him to his bedroom.

 

Once they’re there, Daishou closes the door and is once again pushed up against it, his hands blindly reaching back to flip the lock as Kuroo kisses him roughly. “I’m upset you didn’t call first, Tetsu,” Daishou pants when Kuroo pulls away to bite at his neck, “I would’ve gotten — _fuck_ — more prepared.”

 

Kuroo kitten licks over the bright red mark he just left on Daishou’s neck, relishing in the quiet, reluctant moan he lets out. He huffs out a small laugh. “Like you’re not prepared,” he muses, trailing his hands from Daishou’s waist to the backs of his smooth thighs, lifting him up off the ground. The Nohebi captain’s legs instinctively wrap around Kuroo’s waist, his arms flying to wrap around his neck.

 

“ _Slut_ ,” Kuroo whispers in Daishou’s ear like a precious secret.

 

Daishou’s head falls back against the door as he lets out another involuntary moan, exposing his neck. “F-Fuck you, Tetsu,” he hisses, gripping at Kuroo’s hair. “If you insist,” Kuroo smirks, carrying Daishou over to the bed in the room.

 

He lays the smaller captain down, pulling his shirt off. Daishou gapes a little at his bare chest but quickly finds his composure. “You’re so cute when you blush like that,” Kuroo mumbles as he pulls at the bottom of Daishou’s shirt. The Nohebi captain frowns, pulling his shirt over his head and messing his perfectly styled hair up. “I can’t wait to ruin you,” Kuroo adds as he trails his hands down Daishou’s body.

 

Daishou whimpers, his hips bucking up in search of friction. “I wonder what everyone would think, hm? If they knew that the perfect Daishou Suguru was actually a little whore,” Kuroo says casually, like that’s a totally normal thing that would come up in an everyday conversation. “Y-You’re an asshole,” Daishou hisses, sporting another blush already.

 

“Tell me, _Dai-chan_ , how often does this pretty hole of yours get fucked?” Kuroo asks, ignoring Daishou’s insult. He slaps the Nohebi captain’s ass lightly. Daishou lets out a choked moan, his hands gripping at his sheets. “Bet you can’t count that high,” he pants, fixing Kuroo with a glare.

 

The Nekoma captains growls, pulling down his sweatpants and boxers and turning them over, pushing Daishou downwards. “If you’re so good at it,” he says, pressing the tip of his dick to Daishou’s lips, “then prove it.”

 

Daishou puts his hands on Kuroo’s thighs, his pink tongue already poking out to lick at the head of his cock. “Don’t challenge me when it comes to sex, Tetsu-chan,” Daishou says, pausing to lick from base to tip, “that’s a game you won’t win.” With that, he takes all of Kuroo’s cock in his mouth, all the way down to the hilt in one fluid, steady motion. Kuroo groans, throwing his head back and lacing his fingers through Daishou’s soft hair.

 

“Fucking hell, Suguru, your lips were made for sucking cock,” he says. Daishou smirks (the best he can, at least) and pulls off, his tongue running along the underside of Kuroo’s dick. He sits up, their faces level now, but keeps a hand on Kuroo. “What’s next, Tetsu-chan~?” He asks sweetly; with the voice Kuroo recognizes as the one he uses to trick people into thinking he’s innocent.

 

Kuroo places three of his fingers to Daishou’s lips. “Put that annoying mouth of yours to good use for once,” he replies. The Nohebi captain blushes again and takes the fingers into his mouth, running his tongue all over them and sufficiently coating them with spit. Once Kuroo pulls his dripping wet fingers from Daishou’s mouth, the smaller boy pulls off his boxers and throws them off to the side.

 

Kuroo smirks, placing the tip of his finger at Daishou’s hole, finding little resistance. “What was that about being _prepared_?” He shoves his finger in up to the knuckle and Daishou moans. “I-I have a life outside of you, Tetsu,” he says, “besides, I’ve gotta be ready for anything.”

 

Kuroo adds a second finger, working the two in and out and scissoring them. Daishou pushes back against the fingers inside of him. “You’re just desperate for something to fill you up, aren’t you? Can’t even have a little self control, slut?” Kuroo now has three fingers in the smaller captain. “T-Tetsurou, pl-please! Please, fuck me!” Daishou cries, his voice genuine for once as he grinds his hips down.

 

“Aw, the little whore likes to beg, does he~?” Kuroo holds onto Daishou’s hips so tight that it will probably leave bruises. Daishou bites his lip, holding in another moan at the slightly painful sensation. He lets out a deep breath before looking up at Kuroo with the most innocent eyes he can muster. “Tetsurou, please,” he starts, “ruin me.”

 

That’s all it takes before Kuroo smirks, thrusting up into Daishou. The smaller captain groans, falling forward and holding himself up with his hands on Kuroo’s chest. “Go on,” Kuroo urges, “fuck yourself on my cock like the little slut that you are.” Daishou easily complies; lifting himself up until he’s almost completely off of Kuroo’s dick before dropping back down.

 

“I’m sure this isn’t enough for you, is it?” Kuroo says after a couple minutes. Daishou looks up at him with a questioning gaze. “I bet you’d love to have another cock in this sweet ass of yours, or maybe one in your mouth as I fuck you?” The Nohebi captain practically mewls, arching his back and grinding himself down on Kuroo’s dick again.

 

“Tetsu, I’m gonna—” Daishou cuts himself off with a whine as Kuroo wraps his hand around the base of his dick, preventing him from cumming. “You’re going to hold it until I tell you otherwise, okay?” Kuroo orders, his voice low and sultry. Daishou nods fervently.

 

He tightens around Kuroo’s cock that he’s still fucking himself on, the other captain groaning. “What are you, Suguru?” He asks out of the blue. Daishou raises an eyebrow before realizing what the other captain wants. “I-I’m a slut,” he says quietly, blushing. “What was that?” Kuroo’s voice is teasing, and Daishou hates it.

 

“I’m a slut!” Daishou says louder, lifting himself up and dropping down again, his thighs aching.

 

He lets out a deep breath and swallows his pride before adding, nearly inaudibly,

 

“Y-Your slut.”

 

Kuroo swears, holding onto Daishou’s waist tighter as he sits up. “Come,” he whispers into the Nohebi captain’s ear, stroking his dick. Daishou’s back arches and he lets out a high pitched moan as he’s finally allowed to come. Kuroo does the same at the sight of him, pulling Daishou off of his cock and cumming on both their stomachs.

 

Daishou smiles, trailing a finger through it and bringing it up to his lips. Kuroo shakes his head in disbelief. “You have no shame,” he mutters. Daishou reaches over him to grab tissues from his bedside table and hands them to Kuroo.

 

“I’m gonna shower. You can stay here,” he says, standing up and picking up his clothes before realizing what he said and pausing. “Or-or not, I don’t care.” He retreats quickly to the bathroom that’s adjoined to his room.

 

Kuroo laughs a little, wiping off his chest and stomach while Daishou’s gone. He’s starting to put his clothes back on when Daishou comes out of the bathroom. “Did...did you wanna shower?” He asks, his hand fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously.

 

_Cute,_ Kuroo thinks.

 

“Oh, uh, no. I think I’m just gonna go,” he says, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. Because, come on, this was Daishou Suguru, the guy he hated. He was not cute. Kenma was cute. Yaku was cute. Tsukki was cute. There was that one time where he totally thought Bokuto was cute. But Daishou? No.

 

“W-Wait!” Kuroo hears as he puts his hand on the doorknob to Daishou’s room. “It’s kinda late. You should probably stay here, so you don’t get kidnapped or something…” At the Nekoma captain’s confused look, Daishou sputters. “Not that I care! It’s just, the mean streets of Tokyo and shit, and I don’t want all your angry kittens to attack me for letting their precious captain—”

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there, before you make me regret this decision,” Kuroo interrupts, walking back to Daishou’s bed and laying down on it. Daishou looks surprised for a second before snapping out of it and lying down next to Kuroo.

 

“Hey,” Kuroo says, turning to Daishou after a few minutes of silence, “thanks. I mean, I was kind of having a rough day, so…” He looks so nervous and it’s so cute that Daishou feels the urge to kiss him. He shakes his head a little to get those thoughts out of his head. “It was no problem at all, Tetsu-chan,” he says, putting on his fake, sweet as sugar voice.

 

Right before Daishou falls asleep, he feels a light kiss being pressed to the top of his head.

 

A blush spreads across his cheeks as butterflies run through his stomach.

 

_God, I’m fucked._

  


**Author's Note:**

> I go to a Catholic school I swear
> 
> btw I'm thinking of making this into series with more fluffy crap??? idk tho
> 
> \- gracie XXX


End file.
